B
Beverly "Silent" B, labeled The Strong Silent Genius, is a camper in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. He is very strong and smart. He is the first contestant ever on Total Drama that does not speak at all, therefore lacking the need for his voice actor. He carries several tools in his jacket, as shown in a trailer. B's first appearance is in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! on the boat that is bringing the thirteen new contestants in for a new season of Total Drama. He is first seen with Dawn, who compliments him on his "purplish-green aura." After Chris blows up the boat that the new contestants are on, B appears to rescue Cameron as he walks out of the water with him standing on his head. Cameron clings on to B's back during the race that determines the two teams, in which B arrives fifth and is put on the Toxic Rats. B's intellect is seen later in the first challenge of the season, cutting down your respective team's totem and racing down a hill to the two cabins before the bomb put on each totem explodes, when he manages to perfectly balance the six other members of his team perfectly on top of each other in order for Dakota to saw down the Rats' totem. Although he remains silent during the challenge (and all the episodes), B manages to communicate with his team by signaling them to lean forward in order to make their totem go faster. Although his team is the first to arrive at the bottom of the hill, their cabin ends up exploding thanks to the Mutant Maggots, causing them to lose the challenge. B is later seen looking disapprovingly at Staci, seemingly tired at her endless chatter. In the first Campfire Ceremony of the season, B receives the second marshmallow, signaling that he's safe and can stay for another episode. In Truth or Laser Shark, B wakes up at the same time as the rest of the contestants. Once Anne Maria asks him the challenge, he simply shrugs. During the "getting to know you trivia game," it is revealed that "B" is actually just an abbreviation for his real name, Beverly, which he is embarrassed about. During the "Mad Skills Obstacle Course" relay race, B has to pass two mutated woolly beavers. Although he falls into the mud containing the mutated beavers, he manages to outsmart them by quickly building a female beaver out of the mud in the area. Afterward, he manages to pass his team's mascot, which was a supposedly toxic rat, to Sam. After his team loses the challenge, B ends up in the final two along with Dakota. However, he ends up safe after Dakota receives the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom and not him. B continued to help out his team in the third episode, thinking of the ingenious idea to launch a couch like a rocket to reach the top of a mountain, carrying his entire team up before any of the Mutant Maggots could reach the top (save for Jo). His later plan to reflect sunlight onto the Maggots' snow fort backfired when Scott sabotaged it to melt their own team's fort instead, losing them the capture the flag challenge. Jealous of his leadership skills, Scott set up B to be voted off, which succeeded. B got the third Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom with the votes of Sam, Scott, and Dawn (only Lightning voted with him to eliminate Sam), and he knew right away that he had been set up by Scott. Before he could out him, however, Chris launched him with the Hurl of Shame, keeping Scott's treachery a secret from the other campers a bit longer. In terms of appearance, he resembles an African-Canadian version of Silent Bob, director Kevin Smith's character in many of his movies. Category:Antagonists Category:Sentinels Category:Circle of the Blot Category:Protagonists Category:Total Drama Teens Category:House of Genius